Doctor Who The Next Doctor/The Golden Light Part 4: The Last Light
The finale of the second series. The Doctor is trapped and against Daleks, Cybermen, Silents and don't blink or you're dead Weeping Angels. The battlefield is Trenzalore the Doctor's final resting place. Can Psycho kill the Doctor or will he be killed by another villain? The Last Light and Fan Series Click here for part 3 the previous story http://doctorwhofanon.wikia.com/wiki/The_Golden_Light_ Part_3:_Closing_Death Click here to view the whole fan series http://doctorwhofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Doctor_Who_ The_Next_Doctor Story He heard something coming hoping it would hurry up “the tardis is coming” a Dalek shouted as the tardis flew through hitting Daleks, Cybermen and Silents as it gone in front of the Doctor. He opened the door “hello girl” he said as he gone to the console room running around it “I will save you Jane” the Doctor said “and Gerald” he smiled as the tardis rose in the air. It then began flying instead of dematerialising as the Daleks, Cybermen and the Silents gone after it as the Doctor looked at his monitor. He saw Jane who was still running as the Doctor flew next to her and opened the doors “get in” the Doctor shouted as he sent it to auto pilot to follow Jane. The Doctor then ran to the open tardis doors as Jane tried to get in but was not quick enough. “Slow down” the Doctor shouted at the tardis as he put his arm out as he saw a Dalek flying towards them. It fired a laser as the Doctor pulled his arm back as the laser gone past where his arm was. “Jane grab my arm” the Doctor shouted as Jane grabbed the Doctor’s arm that pulled her in. “Where is Gerald?” The Doctor asked “we had to split as the Pepper bottle things came after us” “Daleks” the Doctor informed her “pepper tin things” Jane replied as the Doctor chuckled. “I have got to get the tardis out of auto pilot mode as it is still locked onto you” the Doctor ran to the tardis console “let’s find Gerald” the Doctor smiled. “How did you find me?” Jane asked “well the tardis can locate previous inhabitants” the Doctor said “inhabitants?” Jane asked “people who used to live here” the Doctor said. “So how do we find Gerald?” Jane asked “well hopefully the tardis can locate him” the Doctor said as the tardis was suddenly disappearing without Jane or the Doctor. “What is happening?” Jane asked “I hear voices” she shouted “they are weeping” Jane said looking up to the Doctor who looked scared. They looked around and saw a weeping angel. “Don’t blink just keep on looking at it” the Doctor said as he saw more behind him “they are behind us you look at this one and I look at the others just don’t blink” the Doctor told her. “What happens if we blink?” Jane asked “they will send you back in time to die in the past” the Doctor replied “why would they do that?” Jane asked “they feed on your potential time energy and that is how they survive” the Doctor told Jane. “What happens if we blink?” Jane asked “they will move towards you” the Doctor sounded worried and scared. “You’re really scared not like how you were against the Silents” Jane chuckled “well these are different and have no mercy” the Doctor said “and Cybermen do?” Jane asked “they are easier to fight” the Doctor commented as Jane blinked and the weeping angel came closer bearing its teeth “it came closer” Jane said. “Don’t blink” the Doctor sad as Jane blinked again and the weeping angel got her “Jane” the Doctor shouted as the angel that took Jane was smiling as the Doctor gone to the angel. “You will pay for this, in my past” the Doctor smiled as he blinked and the angel touched him. “Where are we?” Jane asked “I don’t know” the Doctor said “Doctor” Gerald smiled “you got taken too” Jane said “I got taken by the statues” Gerald said “weeping angels” the Doctor said. “Where did your tardis go?” Jane asked “Psycho” the Doctor said “he is deranged” Jane spat “everyone is different” the Doctor said. “So how do we escape?” Gerald asked looking around seeing Daleks everywhere “are they even on?” Jane asked “I don’t know” the Doctor said as he started to walk through the dimly lit warehouse “we can only hope so” he said seeing at least a hundred Daleks. None of them were moving as he moved quietly “minimise your sound” he whispered as they started to walk through. Then the Doctor looked over to light as he saw one Daleks lights going exterminate “it is waking up” he said. Then more started to wake up as the Doctor got his sonic out again “here we go” he whispered pointing his sonic around the room. Daleks were now waking up quickly “what are you doing?” Jane asked “this is stupid” Gerald muttered as the Doctor started running “the Doctor is here” a call when out as the Daleks all started moving “EXTERMINATE” they all shouted. “This is a plan?” Jane asked “the best plan I could think off” the Doctor told her. Then the Daleks started to fire lasers everywhere as the Doctor saw Daleks exploding as he ran out of the warehouse “they are so determined to kill me that they will just fire anywhere” the Doctor smiled “are we still in Trenzalore?” Gerald asked “yes” he replied as the scenery started to change as the warehouse he was in exploded. “Hello Doctor” Psycho looked un well “hello” the Doctor smiled “what is wrong with him?” Jane asked “he is growing weak” the Doctor said “he has changed too much just too play games” the Doctor was smiling. “Help me” Psycho asked “never” the Doctor said “then I will help myself” Psycho smiled “do it” the Doctor said as Psycho got up. “A death is on its way” Psycho smiled as he ran to Gerald and gone into him “no” the Doctor said as Gerald looked in pain. “You’re a Doctor” he said as his body started changing and morphing into the appearance of Psycho. “Here I am” Psycho grinned “you did not have to kill too survive” the Doctor shouted “but I like this one” Psycho smiled as all of Gerald was now replaced by Psycho. “The tardis” the Doctor shouted as he started to run “hurry up Jane” the Doctor shouted as Psycho collapsed to the ground. “You will die soon” Psycho smiled “you cannot regenerate” Psycho grinned “I know” the Doctor replied as he shut his tardis door and ran to the console room. “Here we go” the Doctor smiled as the tardis dematerialised “help” Jane collapsed to the ground. “What do you hear?” The Doctor asked as Jane spoke the words “EXTERMINATE.” Category:Stories featuring Weeping Angels Category:Stories featuring the Silence Category:Turtlecake365 Category:Stories featuring Cybermen Category:Stories featuring Daleks Category:Stories featuring the Twelfth Doctor